User talk:Xiggie
Re: Archive Image uh xiggie My Warning Templates Sprites Hey Xiggie! im not sure if you do much spriting, but i would be eternally grateful if you could get me a full (i.e. Battle and overworld) sprite sheet for Roxas CoM style^_^Number XXI 20:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I know about something that someone made... hmm... ah, here it is :P It may not be perfect, but... it's the best one I could find... - Iceboy'' '' 21:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ya, i found that one... but no one seems to be able to do the one where he is just walking normallyNumber XXI 22:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) hey hi xiggie hi xiggie and do you like my signature marxel made it for me '—Firaga44' :Sure :P although, I'm not a big fan of yellow/gold as a font color :P - 'Iceboy'' '' 10:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :P '—[[User:Marexl|''Yuna]]''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 12:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Xiggie! how was school? Help....... AGAIN srry, but kryten did something to my talkbox.... so its not working.... help please?Number XXI 11:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it works fine! You just have to use a little different code now! instead of typing , you type , and for emotions, add in emotion= my emotion (example: happy). To fix the no-show templates that are up, simply change them to the new form. That change has to be done for all of these pages. If you need any help, let me know :P If you don't like this new format, and want to use the old one again, let me know, and I'll make the change :P - Iceboy'' '' 12:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! } |border=black |fonttype=Arial |textcolor=black |text= } }} I know emulators! i'll give you a link to a one-stop site for all your emulating needs! Number XXI 15:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) What's a emulator? —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 15:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Oooh can you make me one with Marluxia,Larxene,Axel,Xion,Roxas,and Luxord please? —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 21:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) cheshire cta pernsonaltiy Another bubble Redirects = Problems school help Gears Project A hand... , {[Randomusername|happy= , etc.,etc. And ok. I just wish we could strike up a friendly conversation once and a while...(I know you're busy, and apologize for any annoyance felt). Thanks!}} one of joes blog Living Pod Thanks! That happens to me, too.... - EternalNothingnessXIII 17:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ability units are basically "add ons" to the gear to increase it in attack, magic, defense, critical and bonus (no clue what bonus does). Also the upgrade with a crossfire makes all attacks have a chance of critical hit (normally only the finisher can get critical hits). That upgrade works differently for the zero gear. Putting one on it will change it to oathkeeper. Putting two will change it to serendiputous blade (i think that's what you call it). Putting three will change it back to kingdom key+ if done in story mode. In mission mode; instead you get to play as dual wield roxas (he is VERY weak though). Sorry, i forgot to sign.--Xsonicdragon 02:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Image There should be a "size=" marker that allows you to specify the image size. 200 is the default. Project BBS How to play Japanese Games Use Swap Magic. But you need to find a way to switch the disks without the ps2 knowing. (ex: removing the already loaded Swap Magic disk from the top and putting KH2FM+ in the tray and then load it.) This way you can play Japanese games. If you have slim ps2, you don't need to but anything other than swap magic since it has a flip-cover to remove the disks. You can only order swap magic; you can't just buy it in a store. You can buy it on vpgames.com. Though before buying it research it more and how to remove the disk without the ps2 knowing. I had to change the case of my ps2 to a special case which allows me to remove the disk without the ps2 knowing. Hopes this helps. And remember, you only need swap magic if you have slim ps2. --Xsonicdragon 00:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for that :D I sort of already knew of Swap Magic, and how to use it, but I had no idea where to buy it. I'll do a little research and see what I can do about that (if I am allowed to buy it, that is). I have a slim PS2, so it should be simple, ya? - Iceboy'' '' 08:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps :P - Iceboy'' '' 12:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) It's only illegal if you download the games for it. Buying swap magic isn't illegal, only if you download the game then the game would be illegal. For example, if you ordered swap magic and kingdom hearts 2 final mix+ then it isn't illegal since you bought the game. But if you downloaded kingdom hearts 2 final mix+ on the internet then doing that would be illegal. Buying swap magic isn't illegal, it will just allow you to play a variety of games. Only if you download the game you would be doing illegal things.--Xsonicdragon 01:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Uploading I am taking screenshots for the Wiki, but for some reason, the comp. won't let me upload. If I told you that an image was ready (they'll be on the Wiki's Photobucket), would you mind taking time out of your busy schedule to upload them for me? Thanks - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure! here ye go, buddy :P - Iceboy'' '' 19:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm also uploading screenshots as we go. Check back on the Photobucket often just to check. And Thanks! I just uploaded one of the Refelga spell....maybe we can put it on the Reflect page and finally have a picture on it!... - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll check it out in few minutes... I'm "gearing" as we speak :P - Iceboy'' '' 19:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) While I'm a sucker for bad puns, keep up the good work as you "kick it into GEAR, as it were...^_^ - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Photoshop How do I put images together and all that stuff you do? :P —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 21:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Eh... it's not that simple... I suggest you google Photoshop Tutorial - Iceboy'' '' 21:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I know that. —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 21:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) It's so confusing X-X —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 21:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Check your talkpage on the Fanon! Number XXI 11:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Just so you know, I get a "new message" sign for both the KH Wiki and The KHF Wiki! you don't need to ping both! oh, and use headings! - Iceboy'' '' 13:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) hey Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days weapons edit Can you help add images and the stats for as many 358/2 days weapon as possible? I don't know the stats for the organization XIII pandora gear weapons and most don't even have images. I don't know where we can find images. Also we need to add the stats of goofy's and donald's organization XIII weapons in 358/2 days. Donald's doesn't even have the stats of it and goofy's is in vexen's freeze pride stats. So can you help edit it when you have the time or if you can at all?--Xsonicdragon 22:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I actually don't know any weapon stats... I've just been using some of these scans, and for a while, I thought that they said the stats (which they technically do), but when I checked it out, the already filled in stats from here didn't match the scans... so, unless you can give me something to base the stats off, I'm afraif I can't be of much help. Although, I do know about a place with a lot of weapon sprites (I uploaded all of Roxas' Keyblades for example), and i guess that I'll continue that soon... - Iceboy'' '' 22:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::You're going to do all the Days weapons... by yourself!? Allow me to be of aid, Xiggie! Surely there's some gain in not having to do all of the hundreds of those by yourself. - [[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 06:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Here's a tip to help you give the stats of the weapons. The stats the gears give one of the organization XIII members are the same for all the others Organization XIII members. (ex: the zero gear for roxas gives the same stats if you equipped the zero gear for Vexen). But if we're talking about Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, and King Mickey, then the stats will be different from everyone else. (ex: If Sora equipped the zero gear, then the stats would be different if you equipped the zero gear on Riku or Roxas). Thats all i can give you.--Xsonicdragon 13:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Actually that's for most of the gears (i think) They all have very similar stats with a slight difference. Though some of the gears still give the same stats for any organization XIII member. Hey, should we put the stats of the gearless weapons even though they don't provide any stats?--Xsonicdragon 14:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply... kinda forgot about this discussion :P Anyway, You are welcome to help DTN, but I don't know if that weapon-with-the-same-gear-have-the-same-stats stuff is right... because if I compare some of Xemnas' and Roxas' weapons: Judgment and Tide from Abyss, Aggression and Midnight Roar, you can see that their stats are not very similar... I also that we should put up the templates for the basic weapons, even though it will be filled with zeroes :P (there is however a bonus thingy on them...) - Iceboy'' '' 15:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I almost finished all the gearless weapons's stats except Lexeaus' because it said it was a page for deletion. Also i need the bonus for each weapon. Right now all of them have +? for bonus. And this section of your talk has almost the same people who were arguing to keep limit breaks page. It was you (Xiggie), DTN, and me (Xsonicdragon). Anyways we need to focus more on the weapons from Xigbar to Larxene. The weapons for the member inbetween the two said and the two said don't have much detail on them. Please respond as fast as possible. --Xsonicdragon 20:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll start on the Larxene pages... soon... - Iceboy'' '' 21:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) aqua mode userbox for your hardwork I'm Sorry For My Absence! Random Images. Can you help? I wnat to make a tempalte tha chosses random images for it. Well you help? SIgned GB3000 15:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I would ask ERJ about it, he knows a lot more about that sort of thing that I do! oh, and you have just totally ripped up your template! - Iceboy'' '' 15:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) just in case I have some good news you are goona like